The Camping Trip
by baffledcarcajou1
Summary: It's time for the annual Stokley Grammar Camping Trip, and Vlad and Robin are sharing a tent with Richard and Mark, the worst troublemakers and bullies of the school. Please R&R :)


_Hello! I've been writing on a whim, and my definition of that is writing in my story book instead of on the computer. In my book, since I have such neat handwriting *sarcasm overload*, it was eleven pages long. But it was much shorter on the computer... as you will notice._

_I finished this fic last night, at about 3 am so excuse me if it's a bit weird and sucks in general, but I'm proud of it. _

_And since I am so easily scared I was frightened by the end of this (yes I know I've got so much swag...)_

Enjoy:

The raindrops are spattering onto the roof of the tent. Vlad is sound asleep, but Richard, Mark and Robin have woken up. The Count's thunderstorms of fury has made the pre-teen vampire's sleep heavy. Robin has though had no such luck. He pretends to be asleep just so that the others wont pick on him.

"How did we end up with Count Freak'o and Goth-boy?" Richard exclaims not bothering keeping quiet to not wake the mentioned.

"Maybe because _you _put a stink bomb in Mrs Marrington's car." Mark accuses.

"But she didn't see me, how did she know it was me?"

"'Cause you bragged about it in the corridor, you dumbass!"

Robin is afraid of them after everything they have done to him, so he keeps his laughter silent. But it is quite amusing to listen to their conversations. He wishes that Vlad would wake up, too, so that they could have a secret commentary.

Robin had actually looked forward to the school camping trip. His best friend had been going on and on about it for weeks and when he decided that he wouldn't stay home and pretend to be ill, Vlad had even brought out the fun prospects of the trip. Though he could not remember them now, but they had been convincing.

He taps carefully on Vlad's shoulder, but he only moans in response and turns from one side to the other. _This is going to be a long night_. Robin closes his eyes.

"Are you sure we're not going to get caught?"

"Yeah, everyone's asleep now. But keep quiet, though."

Richard and Mark are carrying Robin's sleeping bag, walking towards the lake next to the camp set-up. He fell asleep a while back as the rain stopped. And that gave time for the two troublemakers to come up with yet more shit to expose him to.

As they came to the lake, they waded out quite far until risking their shorts getting wet and then they let go of the blue sack. Heading back to the tent as soon as possible they smirked at each-other. This was their best doing yet, in their opinion.

"Robin"

Vlad wakes up and sees that his best friend is gone. With anxiety and fear he rises from his sleeping bag and hurries out of the tent. Looking around, a big lump starts forming in his stomach region; he's unable to spot him anywhere. But, wait, is that Robin's sleeping bag? Something neon blue is merely reaching above the water surface in the middle of the lake. "Robin!"

As fast as his feet can carry him, he runs to the lake, the water splashing loudly around his feet. Why is he there? Is he dead? Millions of thoughts spring through his head, but only one remains stable and in focus; he must save him. The water reaches up to his waist as he fumbles in it for his best friend, and he grabs hold of a cold arm.

He drags him to land and pumps his chest, tries to get his heart working. But he fails.

"No! No!"

Five pumps, breath into mouth. Five pumps, breath into mouth. Still no reaction.

Vlad sits back for a moment and watches the dead boy in front of him. The he desperately grabs Robin's wrist and pierces his veins with his blunt teeth. The blood is flowing into his mouth, frigid and foul tasting, but he keeps on sucking. He must do this, it's the only way he can save him. But why, oh why, does it have to be now? Vlad had decided a long time ago, after Robin had been nagging until he wanted to throw him out the window, that he would be the first one he would bite after his sixteenth.

The Chosen One is thinking about how over exitedly happy the person that he is now draining of blood was when he'd finally agreed.

Lost in thought and keeping his mind on what he's currently doing, Vlad doesn't notice that Richard and Mark are running from the tent and in their direction.

The two boys see Vlad sucking from Robin's slightly blue body and comes to a halt a few meters away from them.

"What are you doing, freak?" Mark says, trying to sound disgusted but the alarm in his voice is hard to miss.

Vlad looks up at them, eyes blankly black, and snarls at them with a blood covered mouth before returning to the wrist of his friend. The two run to the tent of the Head Mistress, who is the only teacher that could attend to this year's camping trip.

"Mrs Marrington, wake up!"

"Wake up, miss; fast!"

The neat, old Yrran Marrington opens her tent.

"What is it?" she says, tiredly and irritatedly.

"Branagh's dead, miss, and Vlad is sucking the blood out of him."

"You wake me up, in the middle of the night, to bring me telltales so untrue, and still you expect me to believe you? Detention for both of you as soon as we come back to school."

"But, miss, it's true!"

Mrs Marrinton sees the panick in Mark's expression, and her mien becomes one of authority as she steps out of the tent and sees Robin and Vlad by the lake. Fear rises up inside her, could it be true after all? No, that would be absurd! But...

She walks over to them, prepared to yell at them for pulling a prank, though she almost faints when it becomes clear to her what she's actually seeing. A student, no, a _dead_ student that's being sucked dry of blood by another student.

"Vladimir, stop immediately!"

She's trying to sound professional but fear leaps through.

A few moments pass before he pulls away, not to obey the Head Mistress, but because he has drained him dry. Now he waits to see if it worked, or if he was too late and has lost his best friend forever.

Silence.

Mrs Marrington walks forward kneeling down next to Robin and is about to put her fingers to his pulse point when Vlad looks at her. His eyes are black and expressionless, and the blood around his mouth has dried.

"Don't touch him."

Mrs Marrington withdraws her hand and gathers herself.

"Why did you do it?" she asks. Vlad looks down at Robin.

"To save him. He had drowned."

She is confused, scared and baffled at the same time, "But ho was that going to help?"

"He's waking up any minute now."

No actual answer, so she tries again.

"But how was that going to help?"

"Shh, quiet. He's talking to me."

_He must be a mad-case_, thinsk the Head Mistress, _and must have gone mental from seeing his best friend dead. But how can his eyes be completely black?_

"Yes, Robin, you can open your eyes, I saved you."

Vlad says to the corpse in front of him and strokes his cheek.

And Robin's eyes open suddenly.

In the asylum in Stokley there are all sorts of people, but there are three, two boys and an old lady, who seem perfectly normal. But it's their stories that is the reason they're in there.

All three of them will be able to tell you about two boys who were the ones always picked on in school, and they can describe them in detail. How they were a part of their day. And then they'll tell you about the annual School Camping Trip, about how a prank went horribly wrong, and how the most normal of the boys was drinking blood from the other's dead body, and how it resurrected him. They'll even be able to tell you the names of them; Robin Branagh and Vlad Count. But here comes the freaky thing: there has never been a Robin Branagh and Vlad Count in Stokley.

And to make it scarier, the caretaker has told me that during the night, all of them ask the same thing, "Why don't you show yourself to the others?", even though you can clearly see that they're alone on the security monitors. And always, this sends chills down my spine, always there is a faint answer from two boys' voices.

"Because you're the only ones watching."

_Please review as I want to know what you think. And be honest; if it sucked, I want to know._


End file.
